Advice of ways to stop justifying
The first step to stop justifying is, of course, to realize the advantages of not justifying. See brain, moderating the free will debate and moderating the Gaia/Medea debate. One difficulty in stopping justification, probably its biggest difficulty, is social pressure to justify. That social pressure to justify comes from various forms of blaming, demanding of accountability, questions about whose fault something was, and other things like those. One way to address that is by explaining to friends, family, and others around you the advantages of not justifying. It is welcome to cite examples and facts from Pure science Wiki, and why not tell them that Pure science Wiki exists and contains interesting scientific ideas and projects by the way. If someone lapses into justifying and/or exerting pressure to justify on others, it may help to remind of the advantages of not justifying. Preferably, that reminding should not take the shape of an accusation, but instead be constructive. Note that it is counterproductive to blame each other for blaming and justifying. Blaming creates social pressure to justify, which is exactly what this is about avoiding. One way to eradicate desire to punish is by thinking about the fact that pressure to justify makes free will impossible, as explained in moderating the free will debate. This means that people can help their actions if and only if there is no demand for accountability. Yes, the idea that responsibility requires free will is philosophically debatable, but lack of free will in the pressed to justify is not the main argument against blaming. The main argument against blaming is that it creates pressure to justify and justification is harmful. The lack of free will is only a preliminary help for eradicating desire to blame and punish. It must be preliminary, otherwise the abolition of justification would be malfunctioning. Also, consider the big recycling. One advice for reversing the destructive effects of justification poisoning is to study the scientific evidence that biolimitationism is wrong. Recommended reading includes law of flexible problem solving, brain, self-organization and moderating the Gaia/Medea debate. Considering these facts carefully and thinking about their implications reverses the destructive placebo effect (nocebo) of justifications on the lines of "I cannot help it". This is allowed by the elimination of all need to make up justifications. See multiple stages of justification poisoning. Justification means to after-construct will, which deprives thoughts of their causal force and makes them mere effects. The difference between causally active thoughts and after-constructed thoughts is at least as vast as the difference between an Ariane 5 rocket and a fart from a human ass. Claiming that something is impossible to control by thoughts just because people who justify and make up after-constructs cannot control it by thought is comparable to or even sillier than claiming that the moon landings must be a hoax just because you do not fly to the moon when you fart. Any claims that forgiving someone should be the same as condoning the action is based on false assumptions. The truth is that it is the condemning that leads to justifications. Condemning leads to a pressure to make up justifications, such as "I cannot/could not help it". Those then act as self-fulfilling prophecies. So it is condemning the action that really is effectively condoning it, no matter what it was. Considering an action to be unforgivable creates the strongest pressure to justify of all. Any ways to be considered incapable of responsibility therefore becomes prophetically self-fulfilled. Consider the fact shown in brain#Extreme brain plasticity-if the environment is tolerant, that tolerant environments creates extreme mental recoveries after brain damage, even symptom-freeness with such severe damages as having no cerebral cortex at all. Symptom-freeness with no cerebral cortex is so extreme, even the worst psychopath in the world turning face heel and becoming very friendly would pale completely in comparison. So the whole assumption that "some people are inherently too dangerous to have on the loose" is scientifically spurious (and as shown in brain#Rapid evolution exists, so all computationalism makes racist predictions, it predicts that whole ethnic groups should be born that way as well, which is not merely hateful but also empirically falsified). Claiming that forgiveness would lead to indifference is based on falsely taking justification for granted. Indifference is caused by justification. And considering how the environment is being destroyed, it is time to abandon the myopic obsession with events that can be traced to one or a few definable culprits. To do something about it instead of quibbling about "who is responsible" for it. One way to solve the problem of crime courts creating pressure to justify is by seasteading. That means creating habitats floating on international water and live there. One way to decrease the problem elsewhere is by boycotting products made by prison and/or closed psychiatric institution inmate labor, to contribute to the economical difficulties of those institutions. That is simple consumer awareness. Svenska: Tips för att sluta rättfärdiga Category:Health & Hygiene Category:Exercise & Fitness Category:Introductory Articles Category:Specializations Category:Chronic Medical Conditions Category:Ailments & Disorders Category:Medical Aids & Charts